Total Control
by AmBEr aka BDBH
Summary: She had total control of her arch enemy, she could not help but smirk despite her troubles. Total control……….Perfect…….
1. Chapter 1

**Heys peoples! Amber here again. Just posted two stories just few days ago. Or not. Cant remember. So anyway I have some tests coming up so I might not have time to write that much but during the break I sure will! **

**Summary: She had total control of her arch enemy, she could not help but smirk despite her troubles. Total control……….Perfect…….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Except the plot. **

**Total Contol**

**By Amber**

"I said this once and for sake of your hearing, Malfoy, I'll say it again. Leave my compartment now."

Hermione Granger sighed, it was already their seventh year in Hogwarts and Voldemort had been killed by Harry in their last year. So, why was Malfoy still so arrogant and incorrigible? He simply refused to allow old disputes to die.

Draco Malfoy smirked as he looked around the compartment. "What happened to Pothead and the Weasel? Forget about their dear best friend?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Leave with what dignity you have or I'll make you."

Malfoy's smirk grew, "Oh really? How exactly?"

Hermione glared at him, he really was trying to pick a fight! "Fine," she answered coolly, "Ty-"

But suddenly she was cut off when Malfoy suddenly cursed, "What the hell?"

He could feel a pulling force on him that seemed to be growing more and more with every second that passed.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What the bloody hell did you do Granger?"

Hermione looked at him oddly as he was holding on to the compartment door tightly as if his life depended on it.

Even thought she didn't even know what was happening, she didn't want to look like a fool so she smirked, "I told you I'd make you leave."

Malfoy looked at her again, "What did you do Mudblood?" His voice had enough venom to make shivers go down her spine.

Hemrione looked in surprise and shock as his knuckles were turning white, she found herself having the sudden urge to give him an order.

"Okay Malfoy wait, don't go yet."

Malfoy seemed to relax visibly.

What was going on? Why could she suddenly control him like this?

Malfoy looked at her and asked, venom still deep and crystal clear in his voice, "What spell was that Granger?"

"Truthfully," Hermione said lightly, "I don't rightly know."

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes, "Oh please, you're telling me that you can control me? In your dreams, youfilthyMudblood."

Hermionewinced inside, his words hurt, buther angerovertook the feelings,his egoistic behavior was killing her.

"Malfoy did you actually hear me say a spell?"

Draco thought back and realized that indeed, he had never heard a spell being muttered at all.

Wandless magic maybe? No, no matter how powerful Granger was she couldn't have aqquired the ability wandless magic so fast.

Could she?

"Whatever Granger, do that again and I swear I will make your life more of a living hell than it already is. Wait, is that even possible? Considering that the house you live in is already a hell hole for you isn't it?" He smirked at her evilly.

Hermione looked at him, her lips were in a thin line, "Correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't I just in control of you recently? How are you supposed to stop me Malfoy?"

Draco glared down at her, hatred obvious in his eyes. "Don't do it again."

He walked away, not wanting to continue the conversation with the mudblood. But as he was walking she suddenly called out, "Come back here Malfoy."

Draco suddenly found himself zooming towards her as if she had 'accioed' him there. What on earth was happening?

Hermione hadn't really known why she wanted him to go back but she wanted to see if the 'control' she had over him was still there.

Apparently it was.

As Draco stopped in front of the compartment door, she said,smirking evilly, "Oh, I forgot I could control you, Bye Malfoy."

She stepped back into the compartment and slammed the door close.

True, since her parents were suddenly having trouble agreeing with each other and often would end up quarrelling, she would just keep herself in her room the entire day and bury herself in her work. But how was Malfoy to know that? She sighed, Harry and Ron had gotten themselves girlfriends over the summer, Harry had Ginny and Ron had Lavender. She wished she could talk to them like last time but they did not even try to find her at all.

On a brighter note, she had total control of her arch enemy; she could not help but smirk despite her troubles.

She was in control of her arch enemy.

Total control.

Prefect.

**Hahas, okay so how was it? This sorta a twist since normally its Draco in control of Hermione. Find out what happens in the next chapter when they meet Dumbledore…..**

**Okays so…right I think I'm posting the second chapter today. I think. Not quite sure if I have time or not. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okays, I have to go out tmr so I don't think I will manage to update, but lets just hope and pray that I can. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Total Control**

**By Amber**

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy sat, fuming, in his compartment, Professor McGonagall had actually wanted to see him and Granger in the head's compartment but he had forgotten about it.

How was it possible that the _Mudblood _was able to control him so easily?

He gingerly rubbed his stomach; the force seemed to come from there, dragging him away from Granger. It almost seemed as if she was able to do wandless and that was scary.

He sighed and closed his eyes, all he wanted was to get to Hogwarts and forget all about he summer holidays. He slowly dozed off, listening to the roar of the train's wheels.

-DreamState –

Lucius stood over Draco, his wand pointed at Draco's heart.

"Say that again, I dare you, _Son_."

Draco had enough hatred and anger in his eyes to scare a snake away, but his father was unmoved. He gritted his teeth, holding back the pain that he was in after so many crucio attacks from his father.

"You don't deserve to be the Dark Lord's right-hand man, you don't even deserve his attention." He said with venom in his voice.

Lucius' eyes flashed with anger, _how dare his own son say all that! _

He shouted angrily, "CR-"

"Draco!"

-End Dream-

Draco's eyes snapped open to find Pansy Parksinson standing over him with a worried expression. "You okay Draco?"

Draco looked around him as if to remember that they were on their way to Hogwarts. "Yeah," he said finally, "I'm fine."

Pansy looked relived, "Oh, okay then. Just thought I'd let you know that we're five minutes away from Hogwarts."

Draco looked at her, had he been sleeping that long?

Pansy smiled at him before leaving the compartment for him to change into his robes.

0000000

The Great Hall was bursting with chatter as all the food appeared after Professor Dumbledore gave the old welcome back speech and after the new students had been sorted.

Ron and Harry were finally always from their girlfriends and talking to Hermione who was in a better mood.

"So, Hermione," Ron said as he finished eating his pudding, "We missed you on the train."

Hermione looked coldly at him, "Did you actually bother to come find me?"

Ron looked at her oddly, "But, Mione, u normally come find us, not the other way around."

Hermione felt the mighty urge to slap the person who had been her best friend since first year. But then, a note appeared in her hand,

_Granger,_

_You. Me. Dumbledore's office. After dinner._

Hermione grinned, knowing that Malfoy definitely wanted to know why she could control him all of a sudden.

Harry, who was sitting opposite Hermione asked, "What's so funny?"

Hermione looked up at him happily, "Nothing."

Professor Dumbledore suddenly stood up, "And now, I would like to introduce to you, this year's Head Boy and Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!"

The Gryffindor table seemed to have burst with excitement, and people wishing Hermione congratulations. Hermione had already known that she was head girl, having received the letter during the summer. But being reminded all over again felt like the best thing that happened to her so far.

Over at the Slytherin table they were cheering as well, most of them were girls, cheering and clapping their hands loudly and blowing kisses at Draco. But Pansy and Bliase Zabini were really feeling good for Draco.

"Draco, my man. Always knew that you could do it." Bliase said, offering his hand as congratulations.

Professor Dumbledore then cleared his throat and the hall feel silent soon after. "I would like to congratulate Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger. But I think that we are all exhausted and should rest. Do remember to wake up early from tomorrow, for we begin classes again. Good night."

The houses began to move out, Hermione realised that she did not need to lead the Gryffindors to their common rooms and just as they were passing Professor Dumbledore's office, she slipped off.

Draco saw her approaching and spoke, "Mudblood, can you just hurry up?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No."

Draco's temper was slowly rising to its peak, but he tried to keep it down before he exploded at her.

She walked towards the Gargoyle and spoke clearly, "Cockroach Cluster," and the Gargoyle sprang to life.

Draco and her quickly got onto the steps and knocked on Professor Dumbledore's large doors before entering.

"Professor Dum-" Draco started but stopped as he saw Professor McGonagall talking to Dumbledore before being cut off by Malfoy's interruption.

Dumbledore waved whatever Professor McGonagall was talking about away and smiled at Hermione and Draco, "Welcome back Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger." He said, his hand inviting them to sit down. "Anything I can do for you?"

Draco saw Granger open her mouth but knowing her, she'd start from the beginning, so he quickly said, "The Mud- er, Granger, can suddenly control me. I need your help to remove the spell that did this."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew what was going on. "Control you Mr Malfoy?"

"Yeah she-"

Draco was suddenly cut off when Hermione said, "Shut-up Malfoy." He suddenly found that he couldn't make a sound.

Draco glared angrily at Hermione who smirked at him before turning to Dumbledore who was looking at them intently.

Dumbledore said thoughtfully, "Well, this is the first time I've ever seen a case like this, I think I need to find out more about it before I can help you Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do at this point of time."

Draco looked at him for awhile before he suddenly said in a dead whisper, "You're going to let Granger control me?"

Dumbledore smiled, "As I said, there's really nothing I can do at this point of time."

Draco stared at Dumbledore, his face expressionless, before standing up and walking out of the room, slamming the door on the way out.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, I do hope you don't make him so anything that is illegal."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore and replied, "I won't Professor." Before she too, stood up and walked out of the door.

Once the door shut, Professor McGonagall, who was silent for that entire period of time said, "You could _have_ helped Mr Malfoy, Albus, why didn't you?"

Dumbledore smiled, "You will find out soon enough Minerva. Let them have their fun."

Minerva snorted, "Fun? Mr Malfoy is going to make Miss Granger's day a whole lot worse when the spell is removed!"

Dumbledore looked out at the School grounds, as if there were something interesting to see. He stood silent for awhile before replying, "Then let's hope that their before friends before that happens."

Minerva just looked at him this time, pondering on what he had said. After awhile she turned to leave, mutter, "I really do hope your plan works for them Albus, for their sake."

As she left, Dumbledore smiled to himself, "I know it will."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Okays, how was it? The second chappie, I think, since that im bored and all, I'll go update Falling for You….hahas long time since I updated right? I'll just go re-fresh my memory on where I stopped…… **

**R and R?**

**Thanks **

**Love, **

**Amber**


End file.
